Release Me
by closedx
Summary: A Zero lemon - Co-Authoured with myself and humper2010 my best friend. Thanks so much for taking a moment to view this. Feedback is welcomed     Hope you enjoy the read folks x


The sun was just shy of setting casting a slightly orange-pink sky as the sun slowly sensed it last rays to the ground. With no breezy in the earth but the slight sounds of winter started to show with the cold breath that young girl inhaled.

"Zero? Are you in here" Hickaru Hoshiko whispered as she stepped into the quiet house of the head master, but there wasn't a sound "zero stop messing about" the vampires grew inpatient and made her way to the strong vampires bedroom pushing open his door " Zero?" this time Hickaru's voice was filled with nerves and her cheek colored, he has never entered his bedroom before. Trying to still her beating heart the studied stepped in.

~~flash back~

"get away from me" His hold body tensed before the pain cursed throw him making it hard to focus for the silvered haired male, his enemy was kneeling in front of Zero, her long silk black hair hanged loosely over her petite shoulders, and deep green eyes that were soul piecing looked down at him "Take my blood" The young pure blood vampires urged to him, Hickaru knew how it felt to be unsatisfied with what you are, she didn't ask to be a vampire but born as it. "Get away from me" Zero hissed tightening his fists and started too gag.

Slowly she shifted her jet black hair off her shoulder exposing her soft neck and sensitive flesh to his hungry yet painful eye's "Don't be a idiot Zero I am just as stubborn as you are, you need this so do I" The vampires declared before leaning her neck to his lips that he was biting down on. Hickaru's heart was racing with both nerves and feelings rushing though her body "Just …..Don't be too hard" The soft whisper gave as zero fought his own mixed emotions "I can't" But he did.

~~~~~end of flash back~~~~

"Yea I am here" Zero's voice came breaking the pureblood vampire from her thoughts, her cheeks heated up even more Hickaru's emerald green eyes explored zero's cheat, he was fresh out the shower, his silver hair damp wt some water dripping over his well sculpted chest, nothing but a towel covered around his hips.

That caught young Hickaru's attention sexuality filled he atmosphere as there eyes met "Hickaru ?" zero stepped closer , She took a deep breath thing the essence of him fill her "I .was . I cane to see if you wanted to drink" the replay was soft her voice filled with arousal.

Zero smiled slightly and gave a soft blush "Is that really the only reason you came?" The stubborn vampire asked to witch Hickaru only smiled and gave him a wink " Maybe I want a taste of you as well zero" he hesitated before replaying this time not completely sure of the choice he's about to make " come and take it"

With those words Hickaru's body responded becoming more feminine feeling herself step closer to the strong male made all her sense peek up, he was still dripping from his shower and Hickaru couldn't help but let her imagination wonder to what is under that towel.

Zero's cheeks started to color and his heart race as her pushed her hands against his shoulders as if her knees would give away any second, temptation.

The young vampires reached her lips for his neck but instead of biting into it another instinct kicked in, something softer more passionate as her lips kissed his neck over the mark where he had been cursed, Zero gasped, that wasn't what the vampire hunter had excepted at all.

Hickaru's kisses trailed up his smooth neck she could feels his pulse beating at a fast rate. Might even be beating as fast as her Owen when her kisses reached his jawline, Zero was slightly confused his cheeks where red, struggling to control this overflow of emotions with in him, slowly he gave into the temptation when her mouth reached his

Zero didn't hesitated any longer his arms wrapped around the young girls petite waist pulling her harder against him feeling his manhood hardening against her. A faint grin rose upon the confident girls toned face, as the silvernette enjoyed the extra aroused muscle poking through the damp towel that was covering the lower region of the broad vampires fit figure. Craving to see more.

"Someones eager" Hickaru whispered in a teasing tone playfully taking control of this whole hot tension and physical situation, by pushing the hot creature back towards the point he lost balance on his feet and landed on the bed, so the cheeky female crawled on the bed over towards the silver haired vampire.

Who laid down grinning at the sight of Hickaru crawling over his broad and fit body. Bringing out such a trait that was hidden within his cold and strong personality. The bluenette gazed her lime green eyes into Zero`s violet unemotional eyes and smirked faintly. Placing her lips over his once more.

Enjoying this hot atmosphere, Zero began giving into his craving. Allowing Zero to trail his hands down Hickaru`s school shirt, loving the soft muscle tissue that was underneath. Unbuttoning the white shirt buttons as he went. To the point where Zero eagerly tossed her school uniform item aside, glancing his hungry eyes upon the bluenette`s busty chest. Spotting her round breasts cupped up behind her lacey bra.

"Do you like what you see?" Hickaru whispered in a cheek tone, blushing faintly as the vampire who gazed up to her as she sat her petite self comfortably upon his broad figure. Allowing the curious vampire to brush his hands upon the lacey material covering her breasts. Enjoying the new texture that could be felt against the soft wobbly skin.

Zero then answered "What if i said i did?" trailing his broad hands around her lacey strap, ready to take the clothing item off properly to keep the condition in great shape as this bra was quite cute and the silver haired vampire wished to see her wear this again. Zero planned on keeping the attractive and confident young lady around.

The bluenette femable bit her bottom lip in a teasing tone and finally let a moan escape her lips as Zero then removed her bra to begin exploring the texture and muscle of Hickaru`s chest. "Feels so good" She gasped as the silvernette vampire continued to stroke the smooth soft skin in a circular motion, massaging. "Oh Zero" Hickaru then felt her skin wrench against her muscles, as she began removing the towel that was wrapped tightly around Zero`s waist. Eager to see what the vampire was gifted with.

Which didnt disappoint her, as Hickaru felt her lime green eyes widen in shock. Spotting the aroused body part stick up and grind against her leg. The errection looked soft with the surrounded foreskin, but then stiff as the blood rush kept it shifting up right. "Now, do you like what you see?" The silvernette vampire smirked faintly, spotting before his violet unemotional eyes the reaction from Hickaru. Proud of himself.

But a faint smirk filled the confident girls face, as she watched Zero begin to remove her school uniform skirt. Shifting himself closer towards the bluenette petite girl to place his lips trailing down her chest, lower to her breasts to caress Hickaru even more. Licking and sucking upon the peach delicute tip passionatly.

"Oh yes" The sexual drive was getting unbearable as Hickaru was now desperate to hear Zero let out a sign of being satisfied as much as he did this to her. The bluenette let out another moan before trailing her hands down his hips, past his groin, towards the tip of the errection. Noticing the muscle felt so smooth, as Hickaru shaped her hand around the solid shaft, shifting her hand up and down the foreskin.

The bedroom atmosphere had never felt so hot, as Zero felt his breathing pace quicken as the silvernette broad vampire felt a groan escape his throat. Laying back down against the bed, allowing the curious female to take over. Enjoying the touch upon the sensitive member that was being attended too. "Just like that" Zero groaned loudly and relaxed. As his figure began tensing up and flying sky high in temperature.

Hickaru felt a slight sense of comfortableness rise within her, as she began tightening her grip upon the foreskin she was shifting up and down. Quickening the pace. "Oh Hickaru, yes" Zero moaned loudly. Refusing to sit down and take this any longer, the vampire leant forward and gripped hold of the bluenette`s petite hips. Pulling her figure over him, so his view was nothing but the wetness of Hickaru`s aroused womenhood.

Meanwhilst down at the bluenette`s end, her face was right before the errection that was craving for more attention as it was now fully hard. Whilst a huge sense of shock filled Hickaru`s figure once again. Unexperienced, but soon had second thoughts of clamming up when she felt Zero`s soft fingers brush against her warm soft clit. "Uhh hell" So she registered it was her turn to take part in this 69`ner act. By Leaning forward slightly and stroking her hand against Zero`s solid errection, plucking up the guts to lick the smooth tip.

Zero grunted loudly and gripped his manly hands over the bluenettes butt cheeks, pulling her womenhood down closer towards his face, before shifting his mouth closer to the warm and wet clit. Licking faintly and exploring the womenhood. Noticing it tasted quite plain and too unflavourable to explain. "I thought i was aroused" Zero commented in a sly way grunting faintly as he felt Hickaru begin to suck upon the tip of his shaft.

Ready to chance tactics - The silver haired vampire began sucking onto the clit gently, which through time got more hungry and roughly. As Hickaru began sucking upon half the errection, shifting his foreskin forcefully up and down. To the point where one another felt their bodies drain and twitch now and then. They were both reaching their climax.

"Oh Zero" The bluenette paused as she was to busy moaning to finish her end of the deal. "Im going to cum" Hickaru just about managed to announce, as her heart was beating so fast the girl needed to breath. Their muscles tensed, but the moment the confident female felt her womenhood walls close in about to push the fluid out. Zero paused and allowed Hickaru to step off him. "That felt amazing" She stated feeling her body begin to feel light weighted.

"What you talking about?" Zero questioned and sat up to gently push the petite female back down onto the bed so she was comfortable. Watching her toned face begin to turn red from blushin and being so warm. "Were not finished just yet" The vampire smirked faintly and leant forward to peck the bluenette on the lips. Before positioning himself ready to thrust into her wetness in which he craved for.

Hickaru gazed upon her lover and raised an eyebrow, slowly feeling her body return to normal. Well not quite, she was ready to take more pleasure that Zero was offering. As if the bluenette was going to say no. "I`m ready when you are" Hickaru returned the gentle peck kiss. Before feeling a faint sense of anxiousness rise within her, her virginity was about to be taken to the man who deserved it. The rumours of hearing the barrior once broken can hurt - Yet the wait and trying pays off was so awkward.

"I love you" Zero whispered faintly into the peck and slowly pushed the tip of his aroused stiff member into the warm and wet womenhood. "Oh hell thats tight" The vampire gasped in shock, feeling his stomach wrench as he then continued to thrust his full length into the vagina softly, breaking the bluenette`s virgin barrior.

Realizing those rumours were true Hickaru cried out. "Fuck!" Revealing she was in shock to what just happened. The pain throbbed against her womenhood walls that were stretching to the width of Zero`s shaft. "Oh jeez" She continued to yelp out the comments.

Which slowly came to an end, when the pain began fading into pleasure as the friction of Zero`s shaft grinding against Hickaru`s womenhood walls where the g-spot was well tucked away. Was slowly stimulating, allowing them both to start moaning loudly in pleasure when the vampire began thrusting more roughly and faster. "Oh i love you Zero!"

"Oh your so beautiful Hickaru"

To the point where the pleasure began to burn enjoyably. Hickaru began twitching faintly and gasping badly, as her loud moans continued. Their muscles tightened and Zero groaned even louder as the bluenettes walls began to tighten around his errection. They were both reaching their climax, feeling their bodies drain once more.

"Oh Zero i just came!"

"I`m ..." Zero couldnt finish his sentence, as the broad silver haired vampire began slowing down with exhaustion. As he felt the fluid gush out the tip of his shaft, mixing with the ejaculation that was ready to burst out once Zero pulled out his shaft. "Oh you felt so good" He gasped for air badly, before collapsing his broaf figure down on the bed beside the petite female that was before him.

Blushing badly, gasping for air trying to relax back to normal. Hickaru shifted closer towards her closer and wrapped her arms around him, before pecking him on the toned sweaty cheek. "Were so doing that again" She commented cheekily, then rested her head upon his chest, listening to his heart pound fast and sharply against his well built chest. Listening to him gasp too.


End file.
